


Operation Metalwork

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: From Bucky: The plan is WORKINGFrom Natasha: DETAILS OR IT DIDN'T HAPPENFrom Clint: DISH DISH DISHFrom Bucky: Tony told me that I had to stop growing a beardFrom Natasha: What the fuck Barnes I got all excited
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 284





	Operation Metalwork

**Author's Note:**

> Based on that 'my roommate says I have to shave my beard bc if I get any hotter he'll have to fuck me but what he doesn't know is that's exactly what I want' thing :D

**From Bucky:** The plan is WORKING

 **From Natasha:** DETAILS OR IT DIDN'T HAPPEN

 **From Clint:** DISH DISH DISH

 **From Bucky:** Tony told me that I had to stop growing a beard 

**From Natasha:** What the fuck Barnes I got all excited

 **From Natasha:** That's not NEWS

 **From Clint:** Nat's right, nobody likes your beard

 **From Bucky:** Stfu the end of that is that Tony said I look too hot with a beard, and if I don't stop he'll have to fuck me

 **From Bucky:** Granted he was mostly joking BUT STILL

 **From Bucky:** I THINK IT COUNTS AS A VICTORY

 **From Clint:** Well that's a different color

 **From Clint:** Also now we know that Tony has bad taste in facial hair

 **From Clint:** Not just for himself but everyone

 **From Natasha:** That DEFINITELY counts as a victory. 

**From Natasha:** MORE DEETS

 **From Bucky:** That's kinda all I had??

 **From Natasha:** What do you mean that's all?

 **From Natasha:** What did you say back?

 **From Bucky:** ...

 **From Natasha:** WHAT DID YOU DO

 **From Clint:** WHAT DID YOU DO?????? 

**From Bucky:** Nothing.

 **From Natasha:** Does that mean you did nothing or you're hoping we'll drop it when we have never, in the history of our friendship, let something like this go. 

**From Bucky:** Sigh.

 **From Bucky:** You can't judge me.

 **From Clint:** We always judge you

 **From Clint:** Like all the time.

 **From Clint:** Who do you think you're texting rn?

 **From Natasha:** We're your best option since your other best friend is in a different time zone, now spill.

 **From Bucky:** I hate you both

 **From Bucky:** I hate even more that you're right

 **From Bucky:** I also hate that even if Steve were available he'd be worse than you.

 **From Bucky:** He said that if I kept growing my beard he'd have to fuck me

 **From Clint:** Yeah we heard that part already get to where you embarrass yourself

 **From Bucky:** Sometimes your accidents don't have to be accidents Clinton. 

**From Bucky:** And I fucking stubbed my toe on the coffee table and tripped half on the couch and half on Tony.

 **From Natasha:** Oh Bucky

 **From Clint:** LMAO BARNES GEDDIT

* * *

**From Tony:** RHODEY HELP I NEED HELP MAYDAY MAYDAY RHODEY DON'T IGNORE ME I NEED YOUR HELP AND I NEED IT ASAP

 **From Rhodey:** You do realize you're not on an old phone voicemail right? I can't hear you while you're typing this out.

 **From Tony:** NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR SASS PRIVATE

 **From Rhodey:** I was in the military for like a year Tony it's time to let it go

 **From Tony:** NEVER

 **From Rhodey:** Whatever. What's the big emergency?

 **From Tony:** BUCKY'S GROWING OUT A BEARD

 **From Rhodey:** And?

 **From Tony:** AND HE LOOKS HOT AS FUCK.

 **From Tony:** LIKE HE ALWAYS LOOKS HOT AS HELL BUT I SWEAR I GOT HARD AS SOON AS I SAW HOW BIG IT'S GETTING

 **From Rhodey:** First of all, tmi. Like MAJOR tmi. We're not roommates anymore, I don't EVER need to know when or how you're getting an erection unless one day we get together or something because then I'll be the one causing it.

 **From Tony:** Was there a second of all? 

**From Tony:** And I love you too 

**From Rhodey:** Second of all, you said something stupid didn't you?

 **From Tony:** I might have.

 **From Rhodey:** What was it? Maybe it's fixable. 

**From Tony:** Uhh I think I told him his beard's hot and um

 **From Rhodey:** And? 

**From Tony:** And if he gets any hotter I'll have to fuck him

 **From Tony:** I KNOW COMPLETELY HORRIBLE HOW COULD I DO THAT WHEN WE'RE SHARING AN APARTMENT HE'S GOING TO THINK I'M A PERVERT AND MOVE OUT AND THEN I’LL HAVE MY HEART BROKEN AND TRYING TO FIND A NEW ROOMMATE

 **From Rhodey:** LOLOLOLOLOL

 **From Tony:** Rhodey! Betrayal! I need help!

 **From Rhodey:** How about instead of lusting after him and talking to me about it, you talk to HIM about it?

 **From Tony:** Absolutely not. Have you lost your mind????? 

**From Rhodey:** Alright option 2 is grab him and kiss him

 **From Rhodey:** If he kisses you back problem solved

 **From Rhodey:** And if he doesn't, you can say that I dared you.

 **From Tony:** That'll never work.

 **From Rhodey:** Well not if you don't let me make it official

 **From Rhodey:** Hey Tony?

 **From Tony:** Yeah?

 **From Rhodey:** I dare you to kiss Bucky the next time you see him

 **From Rhodey:** Unless you're in public or have people over

 **From Rhodey:** The next time you're ALONE TOGETHER I dare you to kiss him

 **From Tony:** Why would you do this to me.

 **From Tony:** Haven't I suffered enough.

 **From Rhodey:** Yeah kissing hot as fuck guys with beards you want to cream all over really is a trial. Poor poor Tony. Can't find an ugly guy to lust after. Just kiss him and be happy ffs

 **From Tony:** If it goes poorly I am going to KILL YOU

* * *

Tony just kinda threw himself at Bucky as soon as the door to their apartment closed, arms wrapped around his neck and getting up on his tiptoes. If nothing else, he now knew how the beard felt against his face: good as _hell_. 

Bucky froze for a minute, then leaned down, sliding an arm around Tony's waist and pulling him closer. 


End file.
